


Love Me Tender

by countingpaperstars



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5+1 Things, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Couch Cuddles, Drabbles, Duty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentleness, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Girls, Nerdiness, Rained in, Sickfic, Tenderness, hair petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-09-23 04:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countingpaperstars/pseuds/countingpaperstars
Summary: He stares at the shadows on the ceiling and indulges in the pinch pent up in the cage of his ribs.Six times Gladio took care of his partners, and one time they took care of him.





	1. Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> I know Gladio Fluff Week was last april, but I never finished these and there's no time like the present! They turned out more bittersweet than intended, so there is a little angst along with the fluff, as warning. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title from the Elvis song of the same name.  
Day 1: Cuddling

Gladio’s body is not his own. Sure, he can do with it what he will on the surface – a credit to his growing locks and half-filled tattoo – but it belongs to his kingdom, and to Noctis. Ever since he was small he trained to fill the shoes of a Shield, expected to serve and protect. And to one day lie down his life for his king, if need be.

It was a tough pill to swallow as a young boy, looking down at Noctis sprawled across the training floor. His life was worth less than this spoiled brat?

But he’d followed along, fulfilling his duty to the last T. It’s all he’d ever known. If he left the position to Iris to fill, what would he do? Where would he go? It gives him a sense of purpose, of belonging, to know others count on him.

It’s also a heavy burden. He pushes the limits of his body in the hope of becoming strong enough, good enough, and never wants to know a day he won’t be. He’s a shield in more ways than one, protecting Noctis from paparazzi and from himself alike. And sometimes, he serves as a pillow – perhaps one of his easier tasks, or one of his hardest.

Noctis’ weight is grounding, tucked against Gladio’s chest and between his legs where they lie on the couch. He breathes deep and slow, fingers curled in Gladio’s shirt above his heart.

Setting aside his book, Gladio’s hand joins his free one rhythmically stroking down his prince’s back. The light has faded, apartment growing dark around them. He stares at the shadows on the ceiling and indulges in the pinch pent up in the cage of his ribs.

They’d had another rough training session, and although Gladio is glad to know Noctis is improving, watching him fall into stasis never gets easier. Of all the things Gladio’s expected to protect him from, the magic that ebbs away at his life is not one of them.

In the low light, Noctis nearly blend into the shadows. Gladio brushes the hair back from his face, soft and warm. He traces along the elegant line of his nose and the curve of his jaw, watching his eyelashes flutter against his high cheekbones.

He’s not sure when it happened – when the resentment sitting like thick cement in his gut softened into something warm. Perhaps it was when he noticed glimpses of Noctis’ potential, peeking through the clouds of his apathy like rays of sunshine. Or perhaps it was when he’d realized that apathy was a tired visage of a deeper depression. Perhaps it was when he understood that Noctis was no less bound to his duty than him.

Gladio rests his hand in the middle of Noctis’ back, fingers spread over the wings of his shoulder blades, and closes his eyes. The steady thrum of Noctis’ heart beats against their chests. The warmth coiled around Gladio’s heart squeezes tighter and he knows he will do all he can to keep that heartbeat strong; to keep his prince steady and true.

And as sleep beckons him closer, he feels his own heart slow to match in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts?
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/countpaperstars) | [writing blog](http://countingpaperstars.tumblr.com) | [tumblr](http://thenameisfame.tumblr.com)


	2. Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The mask breaks and Ignis’ face smooths into his young years as Gladio draws him in; gathers all the fractured pieces and wraps his arms across his shoulders. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again with the slightly bittersweet notes along with the fluff. Hope yall enjoy!
> 
> Day Two: Hugs

It’s one of Noctis’ bad days.

Gladio watches how he speaks with Ignis down the hall and tries to figure out which kind it is. Some days, the ghosts of his chronic injury pull him tight and withdrawn beyond their reach, and others…

With a shout, Noctis whirls around and stalks down the hall, and Ignis slumps against the polished stone wall, chin to his chest. When Gladio approaches him, he’s taken off his glasses, fingers pinching his brow and eyes squeezed shut.

While he’s sworn to protect Noctis with his life, it means he’s sworn to protect those closest to him as well, best he can. Ignis was no exception. Over years of service together, they’ve grown close, until Gladio’s care for his well-being came of his own desires in place of mere duty.

“You okay?”

Ignis laughs, short and hollow, and blinks away the moisture in his eyes. When a group of citadel workers passes by, Gladio angles his body to block their view.

“I hardly know what I am,” says Ignis.

Reaching slowly, Gladio takes the bend of Ignis’ elbow. “Iggy, it’s just me. It’s okay.”

The mask breaks and Ignis’ face smooths into his young years as Gladio draws him in; gathers all the fractured pieces and wraps his arms across his shoulders. He envelopes Ignis until he’s hidden from prying eyes, giving him space to express and gather his emotions.

The admission comes soft and small. “Sometimes I wonder if I’m failing him.”

Gladio holds him closer and stares at the ornate ceiling, counting tiles to keep the vines about his heart in check. 

As Noctis’ retainers, they share the same duty of preparing him for the future – of helping him stay true to himself while bearing the weight of his own destiny. He knows exactly how Ignis feels. “He doesn't mean it, whatever he said.”

“I know.”

“Doesn’t make it hurt less,”

Ignis pulls away to look at him, eyes damp.

“He knows we’re doing our best to help,” says Gladio.

Without his glasses in the way, Ignis’ eyes run deep with things unspoken. Fear, worry, regret. “What if it’s not enough?”

Enough.

The word sits heavy on Gladio’s shoulders. His whole life has been about becoming enough – strong enough, fast enough, smart enough – to protect his prince and those he loves. Enough to fulfill his duty and desires, both. The quote feels near impossible to meet. He can’t imagine how much Ignis must feel the need to fill it, in turn.

How similar their burdens must be, trying forever to reach the point of Enough.

Gladio pulls him in for another hug, stroking a hand down his back soothingly, and says, “It will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it let me know what you thought <3


	3. Closet Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Something defensive bunches in Prompto’s jaw, and Gladio hates the way it looks on him; wants to have a discussion with whoever put it there. “I like Mystic Mara,” he says, voice firm._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got some fluff with a side order of protective Gladio for ya. Hope you guys like it! Also, big thanks to Tera for her magical girl insight.
> 
> Day Three: Closet Nerd

A despairing groan floats over from the table.

Gladio glances up from his controller, then curses when Noctis sneaks in a combo attack. It’s the opening he needs, taking down Gladio’s character with a victorious shout.

“Gotchya!”

The defeated ‘GAME OVER’ tone plays mournfully from Gladio’s side of the screen and he leans back against the couch with a sigh. “Cheater.”

Noctis grins. “Ah, the words of a sore loser.”

Another groan, louder.

“You gonna check on blondie in there?”

“I’ll go help him in a bit.” Booting up the title screen, Noctis glances over. “Another round?”

“Nah, I’m good.”

Gladio tosses the controller on the table as Noctis switched to single-player mode. He leaves him to his level grinding and slips over to the table to find out what’s dying.

There’s a mess of blond hair fanned across the table, Prompto melting against it and groaning in agony. He’s clutching a pencil like a life line in a sea of textbooks.

“What’s wrong?”

Prompto peeks out from behind his bangs. “Stupid math.”

Oh. That’s it then. Gladio smothers a laugh under the guise of a cough.

“I hate it,” Prompto says, sitting up to clutch at his hair. His voice suddenly goes wobbly and Gladio’s grin drops. “I’m so stupid.”

“Hey.” Gladio sits down next to him and sets a hand between the wings of his shoulder blades. “No you’re not.” It hurts to hear him speak of himself that way, especially when he knows Prompto is smart at so many other things. So what if numbers give him a little more trouble?

“I don’t get it!”

“You don’t get it, _yet,_” says Gladio. “It takes time to learn things. You’ll get there.”

Prompto sniffs and melts against Gladio’s hand. “If you say so.”

“Pass it over.

“What?” Sitting up, Prompto gazes up at him with wide eyes.

“C’mon then.”

Prompto clutches his notebook to his chest before hesitantly passing it over. The neon cover sears into Gladio’s eyes, but he catches the characters emblazoned across it and pauses.

“Is this Mystic Mara?”

Something defensive bunches in Prompto’s jaw, and Gladio hates the way it looks on him; wants to have a discussion with whoever put it there. “I like Mystic Mara,” he says, voice firm.

Gladio flips to the most recent page and stares down at the math problem. “It fucked me up,” he says. “The first death really surprised me.”

“You… like it too?”

“My sister got me hooked. Looking back, I can’t believe we let her watch it.”

It’s not exactly a secret. He hadn’t been one for the magical girl genre, but when his sister insisted he watch it with her, he’d been hooked. Romance, action, heartbreak – Mystic Mara had them all.

Prompto laughs. “I keep telling Noctis that it’s more than ‘some anime girl show’, but he doesn’t believe me!”

“Hey!” Noctis calls over the back of the couch. “If Gladio says its cool, I’ll try it.”

“Oh, so his opinion counts more than mine?”

Noctis snorts. “Only cause you get into some weird stuff sometimes.”

“Well,” says Gladio, cutting off Prompto’s protest, “if we ever want a marathon, I have the box sets.”

“Cool.” 

They work through the problems together, solving them one by one until Prompto is able to do them on his own. When he finally breaks through without help, Gladio claps him on the back. “Good job, blondie!”

Prompto blushes and grins. “Never took ya for a math nerd.”

“Guess we both have some surprises in us.”

“Guess so.” Prompto’s smile is radiant, and Gladio decides its a much better look on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 What did you think?


	4. Hair Petting/Surprisingly Gentle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It’s Gladio’s job to notice. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been feeling blocked lately so sorry if this is a bit short and stilted. Hope you like it regardless <3 The prompts were good for this day so I just kinda went for both of em.
> 
> Day Four: Hair Petting or Surprisingly Gentle

It’s Gladio’s job to notice. He constantly takes stock of people, of rooms, of things, anything to keep Noctis safe. Detail has been drummed into him since before he can remember and it’s not often things escape his attention. But this time it does, and that’s his first mistake.

With a grunt, Noctis heaves his sword and warps across the training room, the tip of his hair nearly missing the edge of Gladio’s blade.

“Get your head out of the clouds, Noct!”

He doesn’t respond with a snappy comeback, which should have been the second indicator, and whips around to dive back in. Gladio parries with ease, barely breaking a sweat as they flow through their forms.

Noctis breathes hard as a drop of sweat rolls down the side of his face, and on his next swing he almost knocks himself off his feet.

“Wait, stop,” says Gladio. Without missing a beat, Noctis swings wildly about and Gladio catches his wrist to disarm him. “I said stop.”

Noctis’ face is flushed, his hand shaking in Gladio’s grip as he pulls him closer. Drawing him in, Gladio wraps his arms around him to try and stem the trembling from the source.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

He doesn’t expect an answer.

It’s been harder lately – Ignis checking on Noctis more often to make sure he’s eating and out of bed. There’s only so much they can do to help, but every little thing helps.

Regis has been looking worse for the wear lately, a weak cough haunting the halls behind him. The echoes of his poor health resound in his son and the growing responsibility only seems to press Noctis further and further into himself.

Gladio weaves a hand into Noctis’ hair and strokes, relieved when Noctis folds beneath his touch. He presses his forehead into Gladio’s shoulder, hands coming up to grip at his shirt.

“Your back hurting you?

Hesitating, Noctis nods.

Bending down, Gladio bends and scoops Noctis into his arms. He’ll scold him later for pushing himself so far, but for now he just holds him, content to be the solid pillar he needs.

“Gladio?” Noctis asks, voice lost in the folds of Gladio’s t-shirt.

“Yeah, I got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!


	5. Rained In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Gladio finds a safe haven crowded beneath a striped store awning, the lip drizzling shy of the toes of their shoes. Beyond, the world is awash with watercolor._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall like this!
> 
> Day Five: Snowed/Rained In

“I don’t like the look of those clouds.”

“Hmm?”

Gladio raises a hand to his brow and stares at the growing darkness above. The air smells hazy and damp, folding down around them like a blanket.

“Don’t suppose you brought an umbrella?”

Ignis barely spares a glance from the folder he’s reading, and Gladio grabs his arm to pull him out of the way of an oncoming pole.

A drop splashes down onto the paper, dark edges crumpling, and Ignis blinks up at the sky. “Oh dear,” he says, and the heavens open up.

“C’mon!” Gladio shouts, already shrugging out of his jacket to hold it open above them.

They run down the block, several other people caught unprepared following suit. Gladio finds a safe haven crowded beneath a striped store awning, the lip drizzling shy of the toes of their shoes. Beyond, the world is awash with watercolor.

Ignis’ carefully styled hair is drooping into his eyes and he removes his fogged glasses to clear them on a dry spot of his hem. They managed to escape being drenched, and although Gladio’s shirt sticks uncomfortably to his shoulders his jacket saved most of the reports.

“Could be worse,” he says, with a grin. “At least were trapped together.”

Ignis replaces his glasses and steps closer. “That we are.”

“Should we make a break for my place? It’s just around the corner.”

The rain bounces off the awning with a soft pitter-patter and Ignis sighs. “Might as well.”

Gladio offers his jacket once more, holding it above their heads for shelter, and Ignis untucks his shirt enough to stuff the reports inside. He looks ridiculous, hair sticking out like a drowned chocobo. Gladio loves it.

They walk as brisk as they can in step, ducking around corners and under storefronts. It’s to little use, and by the time they reach Gladio’s apartment they’re soaked near to the bone.

“Let me get you a towel,” he says, toeing off his shoes and hanging his jacket over the front radiator.

He strips as he goes, ducking into his room for a change of clothes and spares for Ignis. When he’s finished, he wraps a towel around his dripping hair and piles it on his head before grabbing another.

“Here,” he says, and exchanges the towel and clothes for the sopping stack of reports.

While Ignis changes he lays them out on the table to dry. Thankfully, their efforts weren’t completely in vein and most of the pages remain in legible tact.

Gladio startles when hands come up around his chest, but then relaxes into the hold. It’s as familiar to him as the quilt on his bed – worn and well-loved.

“Thank you,” says Ignis.

He’s warm against Gladio’s back, and Gladio raises his hands to cover Ignis’ cold ones. He brings them to his lips and presses a kiss to his knuckles.

Outside the rain comes down in sheets, windows washed with grey, but the warmth in Gladio’s chest only grows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what ya think <3 Thanks so much for all your support!


	6. Growing Old/Teenage Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Where are we going?”_
> 
> _Gladio grins, tightening his grip on Prompto’s hand and tugging him further along._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't decide between the prompts so I threw in a little of both!
> 
> Day Six: Growing Old or Teenage Rebellion

“Where are we going?”

Gladio grins, tightening his grip on Prompto’s hand and tugging him further along. Their footsteps echo in the abandoned halls. It bottlenecks to a single staircase winding in a tight coil and forcing them single file. It was by chance he’d found this place at all, passing by the fenced off area while walking through the lower district.

“Just wait,” he says.

Noctis and Ignis are tied up in meetings until later, Gladio blessedly excused from this round. He knows they’ll be eager to join them later this evening for the festivities, but for now this will have to do.

Whenever all three of them were held up, he worried about Prompto. Being left aside is never something Gladio wants him to feel. But it’s hard when duty takes place over heart. Prompto would never complain, but Gladio knows it bothers him more than he’d admit.

They reach the top of the stairs and Gladio leads them across the dusty room where large french doors have been left agape. When they step onto the balcony Prompto pulls up short.

Insomnia is a glittering jewel in the daylight, all silver and sleek lines. The horizon stretches as far as they can see, buildings and avenues and parks laid out like a map before them. The Citadel towers before it all, magic rising from its center to the faint outline of the wall high above.

“Wow…” says Prompto. He squeezes Gladio’s hand. “Are we allowed up here?”

“What’s life without a little adventure?” says Gladio with a wink.

Prompto giggles and pulls out his camera to snap some shots. When he drops into deep focus Gladio watches, content. Prompto is beautiful like this, engaged and eager to save it all on film. There’s no better element to catch him in.

When he’s filled up his camera with pictures – of the city, of the abandoned building they climbed through, of Gladio laughing and flipping his hair – he powers it down and stares. The sun arcs closer to the horizon and Gladio knows the others will be waiting back at Noctis’ for a celebratory evening.

He leans close, tucking prompto against his side, until his lips brush against his ear.

“Happy birthday, Prom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked it <3


	7. Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Gladio hates being sick with every fiber of his being. It isn’t something he can fight, something he can foresee and attack, and it makes him feel utterly useless._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we made it lads! Here's the last chapter of my very late contribution to Gladio Fluff Week. Thanks for coming along on this journey with me. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Day Seven: Books

It’s miserably hot under the covers, but Gladio knows if he kicks them off he’ll be shivering in his skin. He groans, flipping over to try to find a comfortable spot to lie in. It’s useless. He reaches out to snag a fresh tissue off the bedside table and blows his nose. It hurts to touch, red hot and rubbed raw. The tissue joins its brethren in the trash can next to the bed.

Gladio hates being sick with every fiber of his being. It isn’t something he can fight, something he can foresee and attack, and it makes him feel utterly useless. He barely has the strength to stand and go to the bathroom and Jared brings him his meals when he can stomach them.

A knock sounds at the door right when Gladio’s teetering on the edge of unconsciousness. “Come in.”

“Hey, big guy.”

Gladio perks up, finding Prompto with Noctis peering over his shoulder. Ignis comes in behind them and leans against the doorway.

Noctis scrunches his nose. “You look terrible.”

“Gee, thanks.”

A firm elbow to the side from Prompto has Noctis yelping. “What he means,” Prompto says, “is that we’re sorry you’re not feeling well! We’ve brought you something to help.”

Prompto and Noctis part like the sea and Ignis steps forward. “I hope these are to your liking. We spent the morning picking them out.”

He sets a stack of books next to the tissues and reaches out, pushing Gladio’s sticky locks away from his eyes. “Oh, darling,” he says, mouth turned down at the corners. Gladio hates the look on him, but leans into his touch anyway.

“Don’t get too close,” he says. “I don’t want any of you catching it.”

Noctis plops into one of the chairs near the window and settles in. “Nonsense, let’s crack one of those bad boys open.”

They have Gladio choose one from the stack. He picks one the piques his interest the most – a historical romance that won a bestseller award the year before – and settles into his pillows. The others all find seats and Ignis cracks open the cover to begin.

The last thing Gladio remembers is the gentle cadence of his voice, Noctis’ silky hair gleaming in the sunlight, and Prompto squeezing Gladio’s hand as he falls into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading <3 Let me know what you thought!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/countpaperstars) | [writing blog](http://countingpaperstars.tumblr.com) | [tumblr](http://thenameisfame.tumblr.com)


End file.
